


Icarus

by padfootagain



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 10:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17262716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootagain/pseuds/padfootagain
Summary: You are engaged and about to get married, but your lack of dancing skills make you nervous for the big day. A friend of your fiancé offers his services to help you, but you might find a little bit more than dancing techniques in the end…





	Icarus

**Author's Note:**

> On-going series. I hope you all like this :)

You stared at the ring around your finger. The little diamond tangled in the golden metal shone under the light of the dying day. You could still scarcely believe that all this was true.

After all, you had met Carl only four months before. But you loved him and he clearly loved you, and your relationship was heated and passionate. For a moment, you had felt like an Icarus flying towards the sun, getting closer and closer, the warmth spreading more and more, and waiting until you reached that distance that would mean your doom, your wings melting and your frame falling to the ground.

But instead of reaching a burning sun and see your romance destroyed, your boyfriend had offered you this ring.

And now, you were engaged, getting married in just a few weeks, and you couldn’t help but find it quite unbelievable. You were not the spontaneous kind, and yet… there you were.

But you did not feel any form of regret. Your answer was spontaneous, but also genuine, and you loved Carl. So, what was wrong in getting married?

You closed your eyes to let the last rays of the sun warm your eyelids, the feeling soothing and clearing your mind of all thought. You took a deep breath, your whole body relaxing as a small smile formed on your lips.

What could go wrong, after all?

“Y/N!”

You were brought back to earth as Carl walked behind you, a smile forming at the sight of you leaning against the window.

“He will soon be here, are you coming?” he asked softly.

“Sure. I was just… watching the sunset.”

He leaned against the wall next to you, looking with you at the orange light licking the rooftops before you. The young Autumn made the wind chilly, but all was quiet that evening, the whisper of the busy town at your feet sounding distant and shushed.

“I’m glad you’re finally going to meet him,” Carl grinned. “He’s one of my oldest friends.”

“I’m glad to finally meet him too. You keep on talking about him, after all!”

“I want him to be my best man,” Carl went on. “I’m sure he’ll be happy to help with the preparations for the wedding.”

“As long as he gets along with Miranda…”

“Of course, he will! Everything will be fine.”

“You know… I was thinking… perhaps we’re rushing a little. I mean, we could have more time to prepare the wedding…”

He frowned.

“Are you having doubts or something?”

But you laughed his remark away.

“Of course not, I’m not having doubts. But I’m just saying that we only have three weeks to prepare everything. And I won’t have any holiday before another week to finish the organization. I mean… we have so many things to plan! I have to find a dress, and you have to find a suit, and we have to decide about the food, and the cake and where people are going to sit down and…”

“And we have friends and families to help! Since when are you so bothered with all this anyway. I thought that you would be happy with a little wedding.”

“I want a little wedding. It doesn’t mean that we have nothing to organize, even if there are not many people coming.”

“I guess you’re right. But I don’t want to postpone anything. I love you. I can’t wait to be married to you.”

You exchanged a bright grin.

“I’m sure that you’re right,” you nodded. “I must be getting worried over nothing. I’m sure we’ll have time to settle everything…”

“We will. Relax,” he smiled, wrapping his arms around you. “Tonight, we don’t think about that. We just enjoy the party with our friends, and we get hammered.”

You couldn’t refrain a laugh, even if his joke and his embrace were not enough to ease you mind. But then, you had always trouble with your anxiety.

“I’ll keep you away from the beer then.”

“What?! Y/N!”

“You don’t hold your liquor very well,” you teased.

“I do! What are you talking about?”

“The last time you got drunk, you fell asleep in the shower.”

“It was not very comfortable,” he admitted, making you laugh even more.

You heard some noise coming from your living room, and guessed that Carl’s friend must have finally arrived.

You had to admit that you were a little nervous. Carl had often talked to you about this friend of his. They had met in high school and had remained friends ever since. If you got along with all the rest of Carl’s friends, you knew that Aidan was probably his oldest friend. It was important for you to get along with this man who knew your fiancé so well.

Oh, and, of course, to add to your nervousness, there was the fact that Carl’s friend was a famous actor.

You were trying to obliterate this thought, attempting to see him as Carl’s friend and only as Carl’s friend. But you had to admit that it was hard to forget that this friend was Aidan Turner.

You had decided to avoid the subject of his career, or work in general. You guessed that it would help you to see him only as Aidan, if you could put it that way. You were very concerned about your ability to say precisely the wrong thing at the wrong time. And the last thing that you wanted was to make Carl’s friend feel uncomfortable around you.

You guessed that you could only cross your fingers now…

—————————————————————–

For now, all was well. Aidan had been quickly introduced to you before he was swept away by another of his friends. And you were content with chatting with others of Carl’s friends, people you already were familiar with.

Aidan seemed to be happy with the party you and Carl had prepared, you had not yet seen him without a smile on his lips.

You were finishing your drink when Carl startled you, poking your side from behind to make you jump. He kissed your cheek but you merely glowered at him.

“What the hell?!” you complained, making him laugh.

“I was just talking with Aidan,” Carl smiled, moving a little away from you so you could see the smiling Irishman behind him. “And I told him that we were engaged!”

“Congratulations, to both of you,” Aidan grinned at you. “Good luck supporting him for all this time, but congratulations, anyway.”

Carl playfully nudged his friend, and the three of you laughed.

“I meant to ask you a favour though,” Carl went on, turning to Aidan, who raised an eyebrow.

“What is it?”

“I would like you to be my best man, for the wedding.”

Aidan’s lips cracked into another bright grin, but there was also a touched glitter alit in his ebony eyes.

“Of course, I’d love to be,” Aidan answered, patting his friend’s shoulder. “When are you planning to get married?”

“In three weeks.”

Carl’s friend choke on his beer.

“Wow! The two of you are in a hurry! Are you already afraid that she would run away?”

“Of course not! We just don’t want to wait any more time to get married, that’s all,” Carl answered. “We have quite a lot of things to plan, though.”

Aidan chuckled.

“And as I’m now your best man, I’ll have to save the day!”

“Depends on your busy schedule. After all, it took you six months to come back home last time!”

“It’s the job,” Aidan replied with a shrug. “Lots of travelling. But I’m taking a full break this time, at least for a couple of months. So, I can definitely help with the wedding. I’d really love to help.”

The two old friends exchanged a grin.

“What will you need then?” Aidan asked, catching another drink.

“We have time to talk about all this,” you replied. “You’re supposed to enjoy a party tonight, not help us planning our marriage.”

He gave you a mischievous grin, before turning towards your fiancé.

“Now, now… I think your girlfriend wants me to get drunk and in trouble!”

You all laughed again.

“Speaking of parties, and getting drunk, you’ll have to organize a party for me if you’re my best man!”

“The best bachelor party ever! Are you doubting me?”

“I wouldn’t dare!”

“But doesn’t that all make you a bit nervous? I mean… Don’t get me wrong, I’m happy for the two of you. But you haven’t been together for very long, and you’re already taking a giant step!”

Carl wrapped an arm around your waist, pulling you to him, and he dropped a kiss in your hair, making you smile, before he would answer his friend.

“You know me, I’m quite… spontaneous. But I know what I’m doing. _We_ know what we’re doing. It doesn’t scare me at all, really. Or perhaps… perhaps the hangover scares me a little!”

You all exploded with laughter again.

“What about you, Y/N? Anything that scares you about that marriage? You should be terrified of his terrible sense of humour, at the very least.”

You laughed at his question, and answered casually with a shrug.

“No, really, like Carl said, we’re not that scared. I guess… I’m a bit anxious about the whole dancing that we’ll have to do. I’m an awful dancer.”

“Really?” Carl asked with surprise. “I didn’t know that.”

“Here is the reason for the breakup, I guess,” you joked, making the two men laugh.

“Don’t be ridiculous! But I really didn’t know…”

Carl stopped mid-sentence, turning to Aidan with a crooked smile.

“Actually, you could help with that!”

You frowned hard, but Carl soon explained.

“He used to be a very talented dancer, when we were younger. Surely, he can teach you a few things for the big day. So, you won’t feel uncomfortable.”

“I… I don’t know…” you hesitantly shook your head, clearly not convinced that this was a good idea.

After all, the last time you had tried to dance, you had crushed your partner’s toe quite hard. He had been limping for the rest of the evening…

“No, no, Carl’s right!” Aidan replied excitedly. “I could definitely help a little! Just… easy things, so you can actually enjoy your first dance with your husband,” he added, winking at Carl.

“That’s settled then! Thanks, mate!” Carl patted Aidan’s back.

“When do you want us to start? What about Monday evening?”

“Sure,” you agreed with a smile mingled with a sigh. “Are you sure, though? I am really terrible at dancing.”

“I’m sure I can make a true dancer out of you!”

“Your toes might quickly protest against that statement!”

Another wave of laughter shook the three of you.

“We’re also going to choose the cake next week. Why don’t you come with us? You’ll meet the bridesmaid then!”

“Are you sure you want me there?”

“You agreed to be best man! Yes, I want you there!”

“Alright then,” Aidan chuckled. “When is that planned?”

“On Friday.”

Aidan exploded with laughter.

“You’re not even married yet, and you’re already eating cakes instead of getting drunk on Fridays?!” he laughed at his friend.

“I’ve never said that I did not plan to get drunk _after_ choosing the cake, Aidan! But as you seem to doubt me, I’ll have no choice but to destroy you at poll.”

“You don’t stand a chance!”

“Want to bet?”

“Sure!”

“The drinks on Friday will be for the loser!”

“Fair enough,” Aidan nodded, and the two men shook hands, making you roll your eyes.

Aidan turned to you again, a mischievous smile on his features.

“I’ll give you a first lesson on Monday then. Don’t worry, you’ll be ready for the big day, and Carl will be blown away!”

Someone behind you called for Aidan, and he excused himself with a warm smile and a wink full of mischief, that looked like danger.


End file.
